


Comfort.

by peachys0da



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Tokyo Nationals Arc (Haikyuu!!), aoba johsai, iwaoi friendship, oikawa/iwaizumi friendship, seijoh third years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachys0da/pseuds/peachys0da
Summary: Oikawa was not perfect. Even though others thought different. After all, if he was perfect, he would have been able to bring his team to nationals... Right?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not my best work, and I've written way better stuff. Sorry for the rushed ending I literally wrote this while being sleep deprived lmfao. But OiSuga makes me so soft and i love them so much and I just couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy!!

Oikawa was not the perfect person, even though many thought he was. He works so hard, just to be seen, to be the best. Though he was still overshadowed, no matter how hard he tried. He just wanted to be the best. Why couldn’t he do that one simple thing? Well it doesn’t matter now does it. Karasuno beat them. There were no redos, he would never be able to bring his team to nationals. Maybe if he had tried harder? Pushed the last little bit? Maybe if he had been born a genius, they would have won. 

Oikawa wipes his eyes and sniffs looking up into the mirror, his red eyes brimming with tears. He looks at the tear marks staining his face and his rumpled uniform and clenches his fists. He shouldn’t be this upset. It’s just volleyball, not the end of the world. He should stop being a baby, this is absolutely ridiculous. He is going to college next year, but will he even be scouted? All of the scouters for teams and colleges are looking at people who can actually make it to nationals. Not people who can’t bring their teams to victory. He straightens up and clears his throat wiping at his eyes once more, before turning away from the mirror to the door. Except, there was someone there. Ah, Mr. Refreshing. Was he here to rub the defeat even more into his face? Brag that he beat the “King” of Seijoh. He goes to brush past suga only for his arm to be grabbed making him stop in his tracks.

“Oikawa.” Suga says with a tinge of something in his voice that makes Oikawa flinch into himself slightly.  
“What, have you come to rub your victory into my face? Wasn’t Ushijima enough?” he laughs hollowly, and looks down.  
“Right? Cause it’s what i get? For coming off cocky and so sure, that maybe this time,, maybe for once, I could've brought my team to nationals? And not lose, again?” he laughs, the wetness showing greatly in his voice.  
He sneers at Suga before weakly trying to pull his arm away from Suga. Though the grip only tightens on his arm as Suga brings him into his arms, hugging him. 

Oikawa stiffens before letting out a sob, his body shaking with the tremors of them. He leans into Suga, into the tight embrace he offered, letting go of the feelings he has felt but not wanting to release them in front of his team. Not wanting them to see him any different. He couldn’t bring his other third years to glory, but crying in front of them would make him seem even more pathetic in others eyes. But of course Sugawara, the third year setter of the team that just beat him had to see him in his lowest point. Suga tightens his arms around Oikawa and slips a hand up into his hair slowly playing with the ends of his hair. Oikawa slowly begins to sink into Sugas arms, the fight leaving his body as exhaustion hits. 

“Shh, you did your best. There’s nothing more you could have done.” Suga whispers into his hair.  
Oikawa pulls back looking at Suga and furrows his eyebrows.  
“But I could have done better, I could have beat Ushijima and shown that I didn't need to go to Shiratorizawa and set for him. I could have been better.” Oikawa whispers, blinking away more tears. 

Suga looks at him, the pity shining in his eyes as he brushes Oikawa's hair behind his ear, and resting his hand on his cheek slowly wiping the tears from his face. Oikawa leans his face into Suga’s hand, his eyes downcast and blurry. Oikawa slowly leans back into the wall and starts to slide down the wall, taking the pressure off of his knee, which he had slammed into the ground earlier, as it is now throbbing in pain as the adrenaline from the game left his body and all of the aches and pains started to show themselves. Suga follows him down and crouches down in front of him, settling into a comfortable position. 

“Who cares what Ushijima says? You did your absolute best and pushed yourself as much as you could if not more. That last serve you did was absolutely amazing and I have no clue how you were able to make that. The looks on peoples faces that were watching were in complete awe and shock. So don’t put yourself down too much, you are your worst enemy.” Suga brings his hands to the sides of Oikawa's face and holds it, tilting his face up to meet his eyes.

“Plus, if it means anything at all, I think you are the most talented setter shown today, and I doubt that I’ll see anyone near as good as you were when we beat Ushijima’s team and go to Nationals.”

Suga doesn't look away from Oikawa as he says this, as though he is trying to make Oikawa see the truth that he sees.

Oikawa looks at Suga his mouth slightly open in shock at Sugas words, not understanding why he would say something like this. To him, to Oikawa. To the setter of one of his enemy teams. Suga smiles softly at him and brushes his thumbs across Oikawas face and wipes the tears along the way. Oikawa smiles back, his lips still trembling. He reaches his right hand up to Sugas arm, and softly clenches it around the lower part. Suga hums and shifts closer to him, and sits on the ground in front of Oikawa. 

"Why are you doing this?" Oikawa whispers, looking at Sugas face to try and find an answer on his face. Suga shakes his head and leans in closer towards Oikawas face and he smiles with a soft look overtaking his face. He slowly moves his left hand behind Oikawas neck pulling him closer to his own face. Oikawa stiffens, his eyes widening, searching Sugawaras face for any clue of what the grey haired male was doing. Suga softly pushes his lips softly to the brown haired male, Oikawas eyes wide open in shock, his lips parting slightly with a gasp. He slowly relaxes into the embrace and softly kisses back, and brings his hands up to Sugas shoulders, softly resting them there. 

They break apart, Oikawa breathlessly looking into Sugas eyes, completely in shock with the others actions. Who thought he would be kissed by this angel of a person. Suga sighs softly and leans back from him, and runs a hand through his hair. 

"Was that enough of a reason? Or do you need another one?" Suga smiles and waits as Oikawa slowly processes what has fully happened. Oikawa looks away with a slight flush on his face and clears his throat before speaking. "Ah, uh yea... I think I may need another one." Suga laughs before leaning in and giving Oikawa a peck on the lips. "Here, take this, Pretty sure our teams will be looking for us." Suga stands up and brushes himself off and holds out his hand to Oikawa, helping him up off of the bathroom floor. Oikawa looks down as Suga grabs his hand and slips something into it before closing his fist. 

Suga heads over to the door, opening it slightly before stopping. "Text me later?" He winks at Oikawa before slipping through the door and letting it fall shut. Oikawa watches after him before looking down at his fist, opening it and seeing a paper. He opens it to find a number neatly written on the paper and smiles softly. "Looks like he's a lot more sly than I thought he was..." He whispers before opening and walking through the bathroom door and turning to the right. He stops short when he sees the other third years waiting there with slight concerned looks on their faces. 

"Hey, Oikawa. Are you okay? That Karasuno setter said you'd be here but we've been looking everywhere for you." Iwaizumi walks closer, eyes flicking across Oikawas face, clearly showing the concern he was feeling for his best friend. "Aww, Iwa-chan I didn't know you cared so much!" Oikawa coos at his best friend, winking and sending a playful smile towards him. Iwaizumi scoffs and punches Oikawas shoulder before turning around and walking down the hallway towards the entrance, Hanamaki and Matsukawa following him. 

Oikawa whines and rubs at his shoulder before slowly following after the others. He looks back down at his hand and smiles softly. So what if he wasn't perfect in others eyes, or hell, not even in his own, at least he had someone who did. His own angel.


End file.
